Heartbeat
by Dame Aphidas du Phoenix
Summary: Par un malheureux concours de circonstance, Mikado se retrouve dans le monde des humains, à Ikebukuro. Mais les êtres féeriques ont de tout temps déchainés les passions chez les mortels. Mikado sera-t-il à l'abri de la folie humaine... ? Halloween/YAOI


**Auteur :** **C**yclamen** & D**ame **A**phidas du **P**hoenix

**Anime :** Durarara !

**Humeur de l'auteur :** Motivée pour **A**phi & Fatiguée pour **C**ycla !

**Musique : **Aucune ! Mais je recommande fortement " _Declaration of War _" un formidable AMV Durarara, sur youtube !

**Résumé :**Par un malheureux concours de circonstance, la jeune fée Mikado, se retrouve dans le monde des humains, à Ikebukuro. Mais les êtres féeriques ont de tout les temps déchainés les passions chez les mortels. Mikado sera-t-il à l'abri de la folie humaine ? A moins que ce ne soit celle des fées qui déchirera notre héros... _**/YAOI/ [Spécial Halloween]  
**_

**Disclamer: **Rien n'est à nous sauf le scénario !

**Couple :** Alors là ! On a une très forte tendance au **AllxMikado** ! Vous êtes donc prévenues !

_

* * *

_

* * *

Mikado était heureux. En ce jour bénit de la _Shivayene_, lui et sa mère avaient décidé de décorer leur nid de fleurs de _Niya, _de ravissantes fleurs à l'apparence d'une étoile d'un charmant rose bleuté, accompagné d'_Iranbel, _une plante dont la tige argentée orne le nid occupé par un(e) ou plusieurs pucelles.

D'ailleurs ces fameuses _Iranbel _étaient très prisés et coutaient une certaine somme puisqu'elles offraient protections à chaque jeune vierge du pays féeriques. D'ailleurs c'était la première fois, que Mikado en voyait une mais comme disait sa mère : 'Ne laisse pas le loup entrez dans ton nid, mon jeune _Shayène. _Sois plus rusé que lui_._'

Autant dire que le monde semblait être rose pour la petite _fée_ masculine.

Ses grandes ailes d'un bleu cyan frétillaient d'impatience, laissant des traînées de poussières bleutées qui faisaient pousser de petites violettes.

Mais le jeune homme en avait que faire. Après tout... Il allait enfin pouvoir voir une Armante-Cœur !

Le jeune Mikado était si heureux qu'il ne sentit pas qu'il était à plus de d'une dizaine de centimètre du sol.

_« Je me demande bien quel forme, elles ont...»_ pensa-t-il avec une impatience que seule une innocence enfantine pouvait offrir.

Aucuns aînés du Village doré n'avaient voulu lui dire. D'après eux, c'était une expérience unique à vivre pour chaque jeune fée, et qu'un tel événement ne devait être gâché, même si cela fut par eux.

Mais Mikado était un jeune homme un peu trop curieux pour son bien. C'était donc vêtue de sa plus belle parure, son plus beau short bleu en écaille de _Cydrille_, qu'il s'en était allée au réserve verte qui contenait les ouvrages les plus surs de la cité des fées.

...

Et Mikado ne fut point déçu.

La réserve verte s'étalait sur des kilomètres, elle était construite dans une forme florale dès plus romantiques. Mais ce n'était pas l'architecture qui l'intéressait !

**_« _**

_** Armante-Coeur**__ ou plus couramment appelées de nos jours, les __**Amantes du Ciel**__ sont les fleurs les __plus rares de la cité. Leurs venues __sont__ attendue__s__ chaque année puisque leur durée __de vie n'est que de trois heures. C__es fleurs sont connues pour leurs couleurs arc-en-ciel qui selon la dominance d'une teinte désigne __leurs pouvoirs spécifiques__. _

_Seul trois tein__tes __**dominantes**__ sont aujourd'hui __répertoriées :_

_Le __**Rose**__ qui représente une vie emplie de beauté et d'amants;_

_L'__**Orange**__ désigne une richesse démesurée;_

_E__t enfin la __**Verte**__ désigne la sagesse absolue._

_Beaucoup de fées avides __ont abusés de leur pouvoir__, tel que __**A**__ndryaîde la __**M**__agni__fique qui grâce à une A__rmante-Coeur de dégradées rose a__ réussi à mettre __toutes les cités d'Edenila à s__es pieds. _

_Mais certaines les ont tout de même utilisées à des fins bénéfiques. Tel que __**N**__éron le __**S**__age qui __réussit__ à __rapporter__ la paix et la prospérité au Royaume d'**I**ron et d'**E**ron, ennemis depuis des __millénaires._

_Mais l'histo__ire la plus connus fut, et __raconter__ encore__ dans de nombreux nids, __est __sans aucun doute celle de __**N**__etryas la jeune__** V**__ierge pourpre. Après que celle-ci eu trouvé une Armante-Cœur si incandescente que la légende dit qu'elle illuminait tout le royaume. __**N**__etryas __d'abord__ heureuse de pouvoirs subvenir au besoin de sa famille, qui était dans la difficulté comme la moitié du Royaume depuis la crise des __trois-quarts__, fut __envahi__ par une frénésie proche de la folie__. Elle__ décida d'asservir les cinq Royaume__s__ principaux__ désorma__is __connu sous le nom du__** Q**__uartier des __**A**__rts __**N**__oirs. _

_**N**__etryas provoqua moult guerre, assassinas et viols. On dit même qu'elle sacrifiait des centaines de vierges chaque__ jour__._

_[...]_

_**M**__etryanne la __**T**__élépathe, __501 jour de l'ère d'Emeraud__e._

**_ »_**

Mikado sentit un timide sourire poindre sur ses lèvres tandis que ses joues, d'habitude si opaline, se colorèrent d'un charmant et timide rose.

Les Armantes-Coeurs avaient l'air… si... si… _magique ! _Certes, Mikado étant une fée en pleine fonction didactique, il avait donc l'habitude de voir des sorts être jetés… _M__ais_ lorsqu'il s'agissait de magie rien ne marchait avec la petite fée. Ses espoirs de finir Fée-mage était si faible que ses parents ouvriraient sûrement bientôt les débats pour offrir sa main ainsi que sa virginité à une fée de sexe masculin.

Lorsque le jeune homme avait osé demander à son Père pourquoi, il était obligé de se marier avec un homme. Celui-ci l'avait regardé dédaigneusement puis lui avait dit sèchement qu'il ne savait ni chasser, ni subvenir à ses propres besoins alors il valait mieux qu'il joue la gentille femelle et qu'il se taise.

Le brun avait pleuré pendant des jours après cet incident. Seule sa mère était venue le consoler en lui chantant une berceuse. Pourtant elle n'avait jamais approuvée le point de vue Mikado, ce qui l'avait par ailleurs profondément touché.

Était-il donc si faible… pour que personne ne lui fasse confiance ?

Sûrement... Mais si... si seulement il arrivait à trouver une Armante-Coeur, alors sa famille serait enfin fière de lui ! C'était son _seul_ et _unique_ espoir de ne pas finir amer et fané.

Mikado devait trouver une Armante-Cœur.

Ce soir.

Et pour cela il n'aurait que trois misérables heures.

..._Déesse_. Le monde était vraiment mal fait.

Une petite balade lui ferait sûrement du bien...

**[**_..._**]**

La petite fée d'humeur lasse s'assit parmi les fleurs de _Sylthène _blanche en soufflant. Il se mit à fixer le livre qu'il avait 'empreinté' à la réserve verte, totalement inconscient des petites fées à peine âgées de cinq années qui s'amusaient près des fleurs qui leur servaient de toboggan.

Ces végétaux malicieux qui adoraient s'amuser avec les enfants innocents.

_**Seulement avec eux.**_

Ces fichus fleurs étaient très violentes en présence d'adulte. Certaines adoraient se battre contre des fées qui avaient abusée d'Ambroise. Une fois le brun en avait même croisé une qui prenait des paris…

Mikado eut un doux sourire en se rappelant de la scène cocasse. Il était d'ailleurs tellement pris dans ses souvenirs qu'il ne remarqua pas les visages effrayés des adultes autour de lui.

La jeune fée aux ailes bleues sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'une ombre menaçante lui cacha la lumière. Il se retourna pour apercevoir une longue tige bleue et de grandes feuilles torsadés et ...

Un casque jaune.

Tandis que la plupart des adultes autour du brun prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, Mikado eut un sourire resplendissant qui sembla émouvoir la plante.

«_Celty ! Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu dans les parages..._» chanta la petite fée bleu en langage freiya.

La plante eut un court temps d'arrêts avant d'émettre des petits bruits adorable (selon Mikado) ou horriblement effrayant selon les adultes horrifiés qui se demandaient si l'adorable adolescent n'était pas un peu fou.

Mikado sourit tandis que la plante continuait à sautiller sur place et à pousser des cris aigus.

«_Hum-Hum... Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire ! As-tu une nouvelle piste pour retrouver ton chapeau ?»_

La question du brun sembla attrister la plante qui poussa une petite plainte. Celty avait perdu depuis le siècle Améthyste sa tête couramment appelé 'chapeau' par les fées. Et elle semblait en être grandement affectée puisqu'elle était une des rares _Syltènes _de couleur violine.

Autant dire que son chapeau était grandement important et que le perdre avait fait sombrer son égo de plante.

Mikado préféra changer de sujet devant la soudaine tristesse que la fière _Sylthène_ éprouvait.

_«Es__-tu prête pour la fête de ce soir ? Moi j'ai tellemeeeeent hâte, Celty! J'ai l'intention de__ trouver une vrai Armante-Coeur ! Même si je dois chercher pendant des heures ! » _déclara-t-il d'une traite, _«C'est ma dernière chance...» _Mikado regarda le ciel pendant un moment avant de se retourner vers la plante qui s'était figé.

_«Celty..?»_

La plante se mit à sautiller partout puis dénoua ses feuilles pour attraper la taille de la fée bleue etse mit à l'entraîner dans un valse effrénée tandis que le vent fit tomber des pétales aux couleurs chaudes et rassurantes.

_«Vraiment ? Tu m'aiderais vra__iment ? Oh... Merci infiniment Celty...!»_ Le brun agrippa fortement la plante bleue puis entoura avec enchantement ses bras autour de la tige.

Mikado fut tellement éprit de joie, qu'il ne remarqua pas les plaques rosâtres qui apparaissaient sur les feuilles et la tige. Celty rougissait.

**[**_..._**]**

«_ Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai dit à mes parents que je regarderais le spectacle d'un peu loin.._»

Mikado jeta un œil inquiet sur l'immense forêt noir qui les entouraient, lui et Celty, oppressante et glacial, le fameux Quartier des Arts Sombres valait bien sa réputation.

Mais la jeune fée n'allait pas se laisser décourager maintenant. Oh ça non !

Le ciel, d'habitude aussi bleu que les ailes de la petite fée, prenait lentement une teinte pour l'instant encore indéfinissable. Mais la voute céleste finirait bien par changer, et là...Il pourrait agir à sa guise..

Soupirant face à la chaleur pesante, qui s'installait sûrement partout dans le monde féerique, Mikado noua ses longs cheveux noirs en une queue haute qui le ravit. La tradition voulait que ceux qui étaient candidats au mariage les portent longs.

Il désirait tellement pouvoir les porter court... Rien qu'à cette pensée ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague et ses ailes à frétillaient joyeusement.

Tellement prit dans son fantasme capillaire, Mikado ne remarqua pas que les habituels cris de la _Sylthène_ c'était tût.

Il n'eut même pas le réflexe de hurler lorsqu'une main l'attrapa et ceintura sa taille tandis qu'un vieux chiffon sale était enfoncé dans sa bouche. Une odeur âcre émanait du chiffon.

Une odeur qui lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose...

Il écarquilla les yeux et se mit à frapper frénétiquement alors qu'il sentait sa vision se troubler à cause des larmes... Il espérait de tout son cœur que cette odeur ne correspondait pas à Cette potion.

Autour de lui les fées noirs éclatèrent d'un rire obscène en voyant la jeune fée se débattre vigoureusement tandis que de l'autre côté la _Sylthène_ se faisait tabasser dans les purs règles de l'art.

Il sentit avec horreur ses membres se paralyser tandis que ses agresseurs commencèrent à arracher ses vêtements...

Ce qui se passa dans cette forêt même Mikado ne put le dire avec certitude puisque les ténèbres l'encaissèrent lentement...

**[**_..._**]**

La prise de conscience fut brutale.

Une douleur aigue transperçait son corps de toute part.

Le jeune homme gémit douloureusement alors que ses yeux papillonnaient. Un mal de crâne tenace embrouillait son esprit et sa vue. Il porta sa main devant ses yeux alors que le clair de lune éclairait sa peau nue avec douceur.

Mikado se releva légèrement, s'appuyant sur le sol humide, tapissé d'une mousse nouvelle et douce.

La jeune se remit debout en tremblant. Il avait l'impression que l'humidité s'infiltrait par tous les pores de sa peau. Peau qui était d'ailleurs constellé de marques violacés et d'écorchures douloureuses.

Une larme diaphane glissa le long de ses joues alors que peu à peu, l'horreur de la situation s'infiltrait en lui.

Et l'horrible impression qui le tiraillait lui apparaissait avec un peu plus de réalisme. Il venait de perdre la seule chose qui faisait de lui une fée encore pure.

Il était souillé. Même plus bon à marier.

Il ne serait plus le «_Shayene_» de sa très chère mère.

Ses parents n'auraient plus aucun respect envers lui.

Il avait même perdu l'espoir de trouver une Armante-cœur.

Il était trop tard.

Trop tard…

Il cacha son visage déformé par l'affliction entre ses mains légèrement terreuse, cachant ses larmes à la face du monde et plongeant son regard dans l'obscurité.

Un craquement discret le sortit de sa profonde tristesse dans laquelle il s'était abandonné. Il découvrît ses yeux humides alors qu'il scrutait les profondeurs de la foret.

« _Celty ? _»

Aucune trace de la jeune _Sylthène_.

Quel égoïste. Il n'avait même pas pensé à elle en se réveillant. Et pourtant le souvenir des fées noires s'acharnant sur son amie était encore clair dans sa mémoire.

Jamais il n'aurait dû accepter l'aide de Celty, jamais elle n'aurait dû subir ça.

Il se releva lentement, ses genoux écorchés tremblèrent légèrement alors qu'un vertige insoutenable le saisissait. Sa vue se brouilla alors qu'il titubait jusqu'à rencontrer le tronc d'un arbre solide. Il poussa un soupire alors que ses yeux reprenaient une vue peu à peu normale.

Ses ailes bâtirent faiblement alors qu'il s'avançait pas à pas entre les arbres.

« _Celty ? __** Celty !**_ »

Un léger craquement provenant des sous-bois le fit sursauter à nouveau.

Il devait faire attention. Qui sait si les fées noires n'étaient pas encore dans les parages, cachés sournoisement derrière un arbre ou entre les branches sombres, prêtes à lui tomber dessus ?

Mikado frissonna alors qu'il essayait de calmer les battements de son cœur effrayé. Il s'avança aussi silencieusement que possible entre les arbustes et les arbres, sursautant au moindre bruit et au moindre effleurement contre sa peau nue.

Il aperçut enfin une lumière dans ses sombres bois. Une lumière douce qui attirait son regard ainsi que tout son être. Instinctivement, Il se pressa et un doux parfum vint chatouiller ses narines avec tendresse. Un pur enchantement. Mikado continua d'avancer, et alors qu'il allait écarter une branche d'un arbuste qui lui barrait le passage il se figea.

Devant lui, éclairé par l'éclat timide de l'astre lunaire s'épanouissait une fleur.

Mais « _fleur_ » était un mot tellement vulgaire pour désigner la beauté qui vivait sous ses yeux qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à croire que c'était le nom qui la caractérisait.

Ses corolles lui renvoyaient un reflet mauve alors que ses pétales ondoyaient sous un vent inconnu et gracieux. Leurs bords étaient d'une teinte magnifique, chaque couleur brillait sous le clair de lune avec une sensualité merveilleuse.

La beauté de la Nature l'ému un instant et il resta figé, immobile.

Comment quelque chose de telle pouvait elle vivre dans toute cette noirceur ?

Mikado fit un pas, timidement avant de s'avancer vers le végétale. Il s'agenouilla devant l'immense fleur alors que ses yeux ne pouvant pas s'en détacher.

« _Une_ _Armante-Cœur »_

Cette vérité le frappa alors qu'un sourire heureux égayait son visage. Ses mains vinrent frotter ses joues sales avant de se tendre en tremblant vers l'objet tant recherché. Mais soudain il s'arrêta dans son élan incrédule mais heureux.

Cette fleur ne pouvait pas être une _Armante-Cœur._

Jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'une _Armante-Cœur_ mauve.

_**Jamais.**_

Le mince espoir qui naissait encore en lui, s'évanouit laissant un profond vide.

Un vide infâme et désespérant.

Mikado laissa l'abattement s'écraser contre ses épaules. Il ferma les yeux alors que sa gorge se nouait à lui en faire mal. La douleur qui irradiait de tous ses membres fut ressentie avec plus de force encore.

Ses yeux bleus laissèrent perler quelques gouttes salés qui venaient glisser sur les joues sales. Un gémissement désespéré s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il essayait de retenir les larmes qui traçaient des sillons humides sur sa peau.

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur la fleur qui avait fait naître en lui un peu d'espoir. Même si il n'avait pas trouvé d'Armantes-Cœur, cette fleur était assez belle pour rivaliser avec ces fleurs aux pouvoirs pervers et éphémères qu'il ne connaîtrait sûrement jamais.

Ses doigts tremblants s'approchèrent de l'un des pétales. La lumière très douce éclaira sa main d'une teinte magnifique. De si près il pouvait voir les couleurs ondulés avec délicatesse. Un sourire timide apparu à travers ses larmes alors que sa main venait se poser en douceur sur la fleur.

Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il inspirait longuement. L'odeur exquise de la fleur ainsi que la douceur qu'il ressentait sous sa paume réduisirent quelques peu les larmes.

Il ne voulait pas penser à ses parents où a la vie qui l'attendait après ça. Tous ce qu'il souhaitait c'était de rester là, de savourer cet instant si simple, si paisible…

Une ondée paisible le traversa et la jeune fée laissa un soupir s'évanouir dans la nuit froide. Il ne s'en aperçut pas mais une magie mystérieuse se propagea peu à peu autour de lui. Des raies de lumières s'entrelacèrent sur son corps nu, se concentrant et se nouant avec douceur au niveau de ses ailes.

Peu à peu, les liens se resserrèrent alors que la foret était illuminé par la puissance dégagé.

Pas un instant les doigts se détachèrent de la fleur.

Jusqu'à ce que la lumière devienne aveuglante, elles y restèrent résolument et tendrement posées.

Et lorsqu'elle s'estompa enfin, la seule trace qu'on pouvait encore deviner du jeune corps agenouiller-là était les deux marques de ses genoux enfoncés profondément dans la mousse moelleuse des sous-bois.

* * *

_**Hum... Alors ? Un avis négatif ou positif serait le bienvenue :D**_


End file.
